


When The Party's Over

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [9]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Married Couple, Massage, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You feel good – real good. The final night of Hanukkah has come and you hosted such a bangin’ party that there were guests passed out all over your living room, crashing on the couch or tucked up in love seats by the fire. Alcohol had flowed freely, games were played and won, the food was good, the company was better, and now that it’s just you and Flip, you want nothing more than to get real close to him.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Kudos: 10





	When The Party's Over

You feel good – real good. The final night of Hanukkah has come and you hosted such a bangin’ party that there were guests passed out all over your living room, crashing on the couch or tucked up in love seats by the fire. Alcohol had flowed freely, games were played and won, the food was good, the company was better, and now that it’s just you and Flip, you want nothing more than to get real close to him.

He’s looking at you with one of those looks of his as you wink and gesture with your head for him to follow you up the stairs. Even though he’s full up on latkes and brisket and sufganiyot, he takes those steps two at a time, pinching at your ass and making you giggle into your palm as you try to hush yourself so you don’t accidentally wake your guests.

Flip closes the door behind you, and you’re immediately on him. Stretching up onto your tippy toes, you loop your arms around his neck and kiss him, a hot searing smooch right to his lips. Flip grins against your mouth, smiles when you giggle against him, that warm fuzzy feeling that the holidays bring you filling you with joy.

“Put on a record, I want to dance with you.” You boss him around playfully, and Flip had no desire to disobey.

He turns on the LP that he bought you as one of your small gifts this year, turns the volume down so it’s only loud enough for you both to hear. The brass of saxophone and the funk of the piano and percussion fill your bedroom, as you both slip out of your shoes and get into the groove of the music.

Your body twists and turns, hips moving and swaying to the beat as Flip molds his chest to your back, hands running up and down your body, enveloping you in his embrace, in his love. You catch sight of one another’s eyes in the mirror above your dresser in the bedroom, and Flip smacks a smooch to your cheek.

“Damn you look good ketsl, I’ve been wanting to tell you that all night.” He murmurs, watching as you grin and bat your lashes at him in the mirror.

“You could’ve,” You move and grind against him, never once taking your eyes off of his, a big playful smile sparkling your whole body, “Should’ve told me. I would’ve sucked your cock for it.”

“Feisty tonight!” He spins you around so quick that you get dizzy and brace yourself against his chest with bright happy laughter, and Flip rubs his nose sensually against yours, his lips ghosting over yours as he whispers, “Let me make it up to you now, pretty girl.”

“I love your hands, I love you – fuck you’re sexy.” Your eyes close and your head tilts up for him to lick into your mouth better, soft sweet sounds of kissing filling your skulls.

His hands wander to grab a handful of your ass, shucking up your skirt to stick his palm under your panties.

“Shimmy outta that dress for me?” Flip licks his lips, “Nice and slow, you know how.”

You do know how, and you do, bite the inside of your cheek as you give him a little show. Starting with the halter that ties around your neck, you pull the knot apart and let your chest be exposed to his view. His hands automatically reach for your breasts, cupping them in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples while you work on the big zipper that goes all the way down your front.

Flip has to step back and watch as you dance as you do it, as you tug that zipper down down down, over your waist and hips, until the dress falls apart and slips to the ground. You’re standing there in just your panties then, and Flip takes it all in, watches as you shake your ass and shimmy your shoulders, his cock hard in his jeans.

He crowds your space, wanting to touch you, wanting to kiss you – and so he does.

“I’m so tense,” You complain dramatically, “So sore.”

“Oh yeah?” Flip smiles, dimples creasing his cheeks, giving you the perfect place to pepper little kisses.

“Mhm, if only there were a big strong man to rub my shoulders…” You sigh against his cheek, batting your lashes, being silly and enticing and perfect, so perfect.

“I could do it for you if you’d like.” Flip plays along, already nudging you towards the bed.

“If you insist.” You wink, laying on your stomach, feeling him climb up behind you after pulling his clothes off so that he’s just in his underwear, just like you.

“I do, damn I love you – relax for me.” Flip smacks your ass playfully, because your hips are still moving to the music, even as it fades out, the next song on the album coming to life.

You weren’t kidding, your shoulders _were_ really tense. Flip kisses both shoulders, kisses your neck, sucks lightly at your neck as his fingers work their magic on your muscles. He can feel you practically melting into the mattress, your head resting on your arms which have crossed underneath you to act as a pillow.

Flip kisses down your spine, hands kneading and getting those kinks and knots out from a whole week of Hanukkah fun. You had thrown such an amazing party, had been doing so much for so many people – he wants to do something fun for you in return.

He makes his way down to your ass, curves his hands over the swell of your flesh, snaps the elastic of your panties just a bit, just to get you squirming and giggling for him. 

“I’ll fuck you for real tomorrow, let me just make you feel good for a little bit.” He whispers, pushing the panties to the side and fingering you for a little while.

Your pussy is warm and wet, and he smiles when your legs spread on their own to give him more room, hips already rocking back onto his hand. You sigh and moan, hands twisting in the sheets. Flip starts with two to get you nice and pliant, adds a third one when he thinks you’re ready for it.

He’s sure he could fit his whole hand in there, but this isn’t the time for that – this is slow and sensual and your moans are more than enough. He kisses the dip of your back, litters kisses up and down your spine again and again, up and down, as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you.

You’re coming on his hand before you even realize, your body shuddering beautifully for him, whining at the overstimulation when he fingers you through it.

Flip chuckles, pulls his hand away and licks your come off his hand, climbs up the rest of the mattress to lay next to you.

“Happy Hanukkah, Philly.” You rub your nose against his, letting your eyes close for the final time of the evening.

“Love you ketsl, can’t wait for next year’s.” Flip replies, trying his best to ignore the hangovers and cleaning that everyone will have to deal with in the morning, savoring this moment of closeness on the final night of Hanukkah with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Can you please write something Like slow dancing together in front of your fire after your Hanukkah party or a massage after a long day leading to more was my thought with Flip if that’s ok. Just sexy and romantic and just the two of you enjoying each other? Thank you doing prompts, whatever ones you do! 💛


End file.
